


picture (im)perfect

by cirrus (themorninglark)



Series: SASO 2017 [53]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, HP AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 03:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themorninglark/pseuds/cirrus
Summary: In which Hinata puts on the wrong House tie in the morning, and Kageyama is the last to find out.





	picture (im)perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 7: Free For All | originally posted [here](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/25713.html?thread=16355441#cmt16355441)

It is the portraits who know it first, who carry their dusty whispers through stairwells and walls.

It is the ghosts who know it next, and it doesn’t take them long to find out. The Fat Friar would never tell anyone, but there are those who leave glimpses and memories scattered about as they drift down the corridors, and there are those who dance with shadows through windows and locked keyholes.

 _No one can find out,_ Kageyama had hissed, against a snort and a boisterous giggle from Hinata’s lips, far too loud an echo in the bathroom for his liking.

The wind sang, an old ditty buried in the stones of the castle, and in the morning, Kageyama finds one of his ties is missing.

It’s not like him to lose a tie. But he’s late and his sheets are mussed, so he makes them in a hurry, runs down to breakfast with a poltergeist’s laugh in his ears. There is a lot of noise from the Gryffindor table. He makes a point of resolutely ignoring it, helps himself to an extra carton of milk to keep from yawning his way through Potions, and does not turn to look when he hears Hinata’s voice ring out, clear as a bell.

It is the portraits who tell him, later.

The lady in pink, the one on the first floor by the archway that leads to the training grounds, beckons him over with a crooked finger and an arch smile on her face. She has always been fond of them, called out a warning once when one of Kageyama’s teammates was just round the corner.

It is the ghosts who confirm it, without Kageyama even having to ask. _Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you see?_

“No,” he snaps out loud, and they melt like ice in the heat of his voice.

He does not see until after dinner, when he bumps into Hinata outside the bathroom again. For once, he does not question Hinata’s knack for inopportune meetings in the oddest places, doesn’t waste time pretending to get mad at him; a lightning-quick furtive glance to his left and right and his hand darts out, yanks Hinata close by the sloppy knot at his throat before slamming the door at their backs.

“You,” is all he manages to choke out before Hinata’s grinning brighter than skylights, cheeks flushed warm pink, and the rest of Kageyama’s admonition sputters out on his tongue.

“You’re wearing my tie. You’re _still_ wearing my tie,” he finally manages to say, letting go slowly. “Are you an _idiot_?”

His fingers shake as they draw a trail down the rumpled silk, take in the sight of yellow against orange. All of the colours of the sunrise, right here beating by Hinata’s heart.

“I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry,” says Hinata, breathless. “But it’s not like I _gave us away_ or anything! I kept my mouth shut about you!”

Kageyama feels an absurd laugh bubbling at his lips. Hinata, talking of keeping his mouth shut. He’d never thought he’d see the day, but—

Some things _do_ matter enough to Hinata, after all. It is Kageyama who is the fool for ever forgetting that.

“Besides,” Hinata adds, preening a little, “you know, I think it looks good on me. Don’t you think so too, Kageyama-kun?”

Kageyama loops his fingers through the tie again, and even the ghosts fall silent.


End file.
